The Dragon Ninja
by DragonNinja2014
Summary: The Dragon Ninja is a new Kunoichi ( Female ninja ) who is there to help the ninja but how will this new match end and will the two ninjas identity's stay secret. (first story, review please and i don't own randy cunningham: 9th grade ninja)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Katie Jones

The dragon ninja

Chapter1

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Katie Jones gazed out of the window of the maths classroom of Norrisville High. She was a freshman on her first day. Miss Den-Drift babbled on about algebra or something. But Katie didn't listen she just daydreamed out of the window like usual.

Katie Jones is an average teen. She liked watching Films, TV and going out with her best friends Natasha (Tash) Williams and Liam King. Katie has straight/wavy brown hair with soft brown eyes. She wears a blue flame t-shirt with light blue jeans, a black zip up hoodie and purple McKicks. She lives in Norrisville with her mom, dad and brother, Jamie.

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

My Daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by Tash. Tash has bright green eyes and straight red copper hair. She wears a jean jacket over a grass green dress and red McKicks.

"Do you have any clue what she's talking about?"

"Nope" I answered back.

"Ill revise it later with my dad his explaining is so much better than old Den-Bat's"

"you're right he is way better at explaining things" Tash answered

"Girls! Stop Talking!" Miss Den-Drift shouted making me and Tash jump out of our skins.

_**End Of lesson...**_

Tash and I walked out of the class room backs slumped to see a blond haired electric blue eyed boy waiting for us. He wears a bottle green t-shirt with writing on, black skinny jeans, a black zip up jaket and blue McKicks. It was Liam. He walked up to us.

"How was old Den-bat's lesson" he said with a smile.

"Oh it was fabulous" Tash answered with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Liam laughed as we walked out the gates as it was the end of the day.

We chatted all the way home until we got to the cross roads separating the three of our houses. We said our goodbyes and set off home.

_**At home...**_

As I stepped in my house and slung my bags down and went into the kitchen to get myself a drink and some waffles. I was home alone as my mom and dad were still at work and Jamie was at his friends house. I grabbed my snack and went up stairs to my bed room to watch TV. I walked in not seeing a pair of gloved hands put a blue and turquoise ombre and black Box with upside down G's on, by my open window.

I put my waffles and drink on my coffee table and sat on the sofa. Picking the remote up i turned th ttv on. A bird chirped outside the open window. WAIT OPEN WINDOW! My head jerked toward the window while the curtains fluttered in the breeze.

I slowly made my way over thinking that a person was going to come out and grab me. I got to the window to find a box. I picked it up, closed the window and brought it over to the coffee table and placed it down.

I opened the box to revile a blue and turquoise ombre and black book with a note saying the ninjanomacom on. I put it to the side and looked underneath to see a mask with another note that i read aloud.

"You are the dragon ninja a new ninja to help 'The Ninja' with his work and a companion"

"So Bruce!"

I picked up the mask which was as soft as silk.

"I have to tell Tash and Liam"

There was a third note

"you cant tell anyone" i read aloud.

"Aw, that's wonk"

I stood up and put the mask on. A serge of energy run through me as i felt the silk wrap around my body to form the suit. I stood in the middle of my room wearing the dragon ninja suit. (same as ninjas but instead of red the suit was blue and turquoise ombre and my brown hair was in a pony tail and jet black) my black pony tail swaying behind me with my scarf.

**That's the end of Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Randy

**I'm sorry about the delay I went on vacation and didn't get to update my story in a while but I hope you enjoy the second chapter this one will introduce randy.**

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 2

_**Randy's POV**_

"Randy breakfast you don't want to be late for your second day" shouted my mom from the kitchen downstairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming let me change and I'll be right down"

I changed into my normal day wear and pulled out my mask and the ninjanomicon from under my pillow. The nomicon was glowing a fierce red.

"All right nomicon 5 minuets"

I opened the book and was sucked in.

"Arg"

I swirled through the pages and landed by a dragon and words appeared. I read them aloud

"**A new ninja is born and is here to help you with your fight agenised the sorcerer. She is your companion and you must not fight agenised her"**

"Ok nomicon, but I don't need no help I'm THE NINJA I can handle anything"

I jumped off the cliff and found myself in my room.

I packed the ninja mask and the nomicon into my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_**On the way to school...**_

"So you're stupid book said that a female ninja has been chosen as your companion" said Howered as we walked and saw the Norrisville high school gates in the distance.

"Yes and it also said that I shouldn't fight agenised her"

We walked through the main school doors and toward our lockers.

"I still can't believe that my best friend is the ninja" said Howered in a loud whisper.

I opened my locker to put my maths book in and noticed a girl with straight/wavy brown hair with soft brown eyes wearing a blue flame t-shirt with light blue jeans, a black zip up hoodie and purple McKicks.

"Who's that?" I asked Howered.

"Oh her, that's Katie Jones she's a freshman like us"

"Let's go say Hi" I said

"Hi, I'm Randy Cunningham"

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

I was sorting out my locker when a purple haired blue eyed boy and an orange haired brown eyed boy walked up to me. The purple haired boy spoke first.

"Hi I'm randy Cunningham"

"And I'm Howered Weinerman"

"Hi I'm Katie Jones and this is Tash Williams and Liam King."

"Hi" said Tash and Liam in unison

"What lesson do you have?" asked randy

"Oh, we all have science with Mrs.Driscoll" I answered

"We do to, do you want to walk with me and Howered"

Just as that was said a car was smashed into the side of the building and reviled a robotic spider.

"I just need to go to the bathroom" said randy quickly as soon as the car had smashed through.

"Me too, I'll meet you at science" I said as I realized this was my chance to show off my new dragon ninja mask.

I ran round into a dark closet and shut the door. I reached into my inside pocket and grabbed the ninja mask and pulled it over my head and felt the same thrilling sensation as I did the day before.

I stood in the closet with the dragon ninja suit on.

_**Randy's P.O.V**_

"I just need to go to the bathroom" I said quickly as soon as a car had smashed through the wall of the corridor.

I turned ran toward the nearest boys toilet. I rushed in and checked no one was inside before running into a stall and pulling the ninja mask over my head to feel the silk material wrap around my body and a surge of energy run through me. I smoke bombed out of the toilet and left the smell of farts behind.

_**Outside with the robot …**_

"What is McFist coming to a robotic spider, really?" I said while pulling out my sword.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Before I could start a sudden burst of blue smoke appeared next to me with the scent of fire crackers filled the air.

After the smoke cleared another ninja was standing next to me. She wore a blue and turquoise ombre and black ninja suit with a jet black pony tail swaying behind her with her scarf.

"Who are you?" I asked surprised

"I'm The Dragon ninja" she answered.

**I hope you like my second chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Ninja!

**Hi everyone here is the third chapter of the dragon ninja **

**Enjoy :)**

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 3

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A burst of smoke filled the air around me with the scent of fire crackers. The spoke faded and I appeared next to the ninja.

"Who are you?" The Ninja asked curiously voicing the thoughts of all the spectators.

"I'm The Dragon Ninja!" I answered.

…

Every one gasped as I spoke and there were whispers from the audience. The Ninja looked speechless.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me destroy this thing?" I asked in a calm yet angry tone.

The ninja got into focus and turned to the monster ready in a fighting stance. We both waited a second and got our katana swords then charged at the monster. We both cut off four of the large scuttling legs each and the body landed in the car park with a dull thud.

"Ninja robot slice!" we both said together.

As soon as it landed The Ninja jumped up and sliced the body in half with his katana.

"Ninja chop!"

"So you're the new ninja the nomicon was talking about. The Dragon Ninja is it?" asked The Ninja while turning toward me and putting his katana away.

"Yes I'm your new companion. I'm a kunoichi" I answered in a happy tone.

"Ok well welcome Dragon ninja and I hope to fight with you again soon." The ninja said while shaking my hand.

"SMOKEBOMB!" we chorused as we both through a smoke bomb down leaving behind a cloud of purple smoke.

_**The same day at lunch …**_

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Randy and Howered sat in the cafeteria alone on a table talking about The Dragon Ninja.

_**Randy's P.O.V**_

"So you have a new ninja and she is also a kunoichi?" Howered asked me.

"Yeah she seems really nice but I think I'm better working alone." I answered.

Soon Katie, Tash and Liam approached the table with their lunch.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, sit down."

Tash sat opposite Howered, Liam sat next to Howered and Katie sat opposite me.

"so what do you think about the new ninja?' asked Liam.

"I think she is cool." Said Katie

"Same, she seems a natural at it considering that was her first fight" I agreed.

I saw Katie blush slightly at the comment that I made.

"I think that she should get better and train more" said Howered stuffing his face with more food.

"I agree with randy, she seems quite good." Said Tash.

_**At Katie's house after school in the ninjanomicon …**_

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

"**Even the best ninja can need help when the matter is bad**"Katie read the nomicons words aloud.

"Ok, Nomicon, Shouldn't we start training?"

Paper floor ripped beneath me and I landed in the dojo

A paper lantern appeared in front of her with the words 'The breath of the dragon'

"Is this a new skill? So Bruce!"

_**10 minutes later …**_

_**No none's P.O.V**_

"Breath in the air…. Ignite the flame…..Ninja Breath of the Dragon!" Katie (now in the Dragon Ninja suit) breathed out a fire ball which landed right in the center of a paper target.

"So Bruce! I can't wait to try it out" Katie said excitedly.

"Thanks for teaching me a new trick. I have to go and do my Homework now nomicon."

Katie jumped off the cliff and back to real life.

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

I woke from the nomicon and put it under my pillow just in time for Jamie to walk in.

"Hey sis are you ok you didn't answer when we called you for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I was asleep I didn't hear you" I lied quickly and got up from my bed.

I followed my brother down to dinner.

_**Meanwhile at Howard's house …**_

_**Randy's P.O.V**_

"I'm so going to beat you this time Cunningham" Howered said as we played grave puncher.

"No you're not even the game said you are the worst grave puncher" I said

"Player 1 wins" said the voice from the game.

"Oh yeah in your face Howard I beat you" I celebrated in Howards face.

"I better get moving my mum will kill me if I'm not back by my curfew"

"Ok, RC see ya tomorrow" Howard said.

"I'm going to take the quick route" I said while taking out my Ninja mask and putting it on.

The whole room was filled with a red light as the silk wrapped around me to leave me in my ninja suit I jumped out the window and headed home.

**That's chapter three I hope that you enjoyed it and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Stanked

_**Hi everyone I hope you liked my last chapter sorry its late I had writers block here is chapter 4**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 4

_**One week later...**_

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"MCFIST! YOU SAID THE ROBOT WOULD WORK!" The sorcerer screamed through the stank.

'"yeah Viceroy you said it would work AND DESTROY THE NINJA!" McFist said blaming it on Viceroy.

"Oh, so it's my plan now" said Viceroy in a sassy voice.

"IT WAS ALLWYS YOU'RE PLAN!" said McFist.

"I'll just have to take this into my own hands..."said the sorcerer logging off.

_**At school in the cafeteria...**_

_**Randy's P.O.V**_

"Cunningham really?" Howered said.

"Yeah, I just don't think I need her help it's been a week now and I haven't changed my mind. I'm ..." I hesitated "... the ninja for cheese's sake" I whispered just to Howered.

"I hope you're not talking about me..." said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around to face Katie who had seen me whispering to Howered and come over to say hello.

"No we were just talking about...about...about my cat...yes my cat it just died." I lied to Katie.

"Aww you poor thing, I hope you are taking it ok." Katie said while sitting next to me and hugging me.

I wink at Howered and he smiles back at me.

"Yeah it's really hard" I say in a convincing sad voice.

She let go of me. As soon as she did a stanked Tash and Liam crashing through the walls of the cafeteria. A chorus of screaming came from the other students in the cafeteria but I ran to the nearest toilet to change to the ninja.

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

I walked into the cafeteria and saw randy and Howered sitting on a lunch table talking I start to walk over. I hear randy say "I'm..." then whisper something to Howered. I stood right behind them and then said:

"I hope you're not talking about me..."

I see randy jump at my remark and then spin around and look at me.

"No we were just talking about...about...about my cat...yes my cat it just died." I heard him say. I suddenly felt sorry for him and started to talk to him.

"Aww you poor thing, I hope you are taking it ok." And hugged him trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah it's really hard" he said in a sad voice.

I let go of him and as soon as I let go a stanked Tash and Liam crashing through the walls of the cafeteria. A chorus of screaming came from the other students in the cafeteria and I saw randy run toward the toilet.

"Weak bladder this happens every time a monster or robot terns up." Howered said explaining to me as I saw randy run off.

"Me too I might go to the toilet." I lied and ran toward the girl's toilet.

I have gotten better at being the ninja and acquired a new skill called wings of the dragon, which can make me fly.

I got to the toilet and made sure no one was in there then went into a stall and put my mask on and felt the silk wrap around me and a bright light flash and when it faded it reviled me in my dragon ninja suit. I smoke bombed out of the toilet.

_**In the Cafeteria...**_

"SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja and I smoke bombed next to each other in the cafeteria at the same time creating a cloud of purple smoke around us.

"NINJA's!" everyone repeated as they cheered us on.

"Are you ready?" asked the ninja.

"Yep, so what do we de stank?" I asked back.

"I'm saying for Ta...The girl, that book I think it's her diary and for the boy I'm thinking that lucky rabbit foot key ring. See how they are slightly glowing and smoking green that's them being stanked." The ninja explaining to me.

"Well let's stop chatting and get on with it then." I said with a jokey voice.

Both me and the ninja ran to a stanked student each I went to Tash and The Ninja went to Liam.

"NINJA SLICE!" we both said together as we sliced the stanked items.

"Well my work here is done" said The Ninja.

"Wait ninja can you meet me at 5 pm on the top of the School I need to talk with you." I asked The Ninja.

"Alright I'll meet you then." He smiled under his mask.

"Ok." I said.

"SMOKEBOMB!" we shouted together and the audience screamed in the appreciation as a cloud of purple smoke was left behind.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

_**Sorcerer's prison...**_

"NO! NO! NO! I WAS SHURE THAT WOULD WORK! I WAS SO CLOSE!" the sorcerer screamed.

The little rat squeaked next to him but the sorcerer just flicked him away.

_**There you go chapter 4 I hope you like and I'm so sorry that it was late.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Two Nomicons

_**Hi here is chapter 5. Hope you like it and please review more.**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 5

_**No one's P.O.V...**_

_**At Katie's house in the nomicon...**_

"**One nomicon, two nomicon when touching may merge to create a whole.**" Katie read the nomicons words aloud to herself.

"So you're saying that if our two nomicons touch then we can both go in the same nomicon because they will have merged together?" Katie asked the nomicon.

"**Yes**" the words appeared on the paper wall of the book.

"Finally I worked out a riddle straight away!" Katie celebrated before stopping and realising something.

"You know if I normally come in to the nomicon I come in without the suit. Will I come in with the suit if I come in with the ninja?" Katie asked curiously.

"**Yes I have made sure that if you step in the nomicon in suit then you will stay in the suit.**" Katie read the words then answered.

"Ok, catch you later nomicon." Katie said this then jumped off a cliff into real life.

_**On the top of the school...**_

_**Randy's P.O.V...**_

I stood on the top of the school waiting for the dragon ninja to show. Suddenly I hear a light thump on the school roof.

"Hi Dragon Ninja "I said to the dragon ninja.

"Hello, my nomicon told me that we can go into the nomicon together if both of ours touch." Katie said in a happy tone as she always did.

"That is so Bruce! Let's try this thing out!" I said in an exited voice.

I took the nomicon out of the compartment in my suit and lay it down on the flat roof of the school. The dragon ninja did the same and laid her nomicon down next to mine. The two nomicons glowed as if to make a link between the two after that they both flipped open and pulled us inside.

The Dragon Ninja and I both fell on to the floor of the paper dojo. We got up and looked at the plain paper wall. Words appeared on the wall:

"**This is when the two of you can learn new attacks together**" I read out the words that appeared on the wall.

"**The first one you will learn is the flaming vine attack this attack is a good attack for when the monster is too strong for two ninjas alone**." The dragon ninja read out this message on the wall.

Two scribble ninjas appeared in front of us one a girl and the other a boy the two ninja's acted out the nomicons words as I read them aloud:

"**First you burn the flame then you grow the vine lastly you link the elements. Then you have the ninja flaming vine attack**."

The scribble ninjas Faded away but the words on the walls remained.

_**1 hour later...**_

_**No one's P.O.V **_

The two ninjas practiced the attack until it was perfect.

"Burn the flame..." said the dragon ninja

"...grow the vine..." said the ninja

"...link the elements...NINJA FLAMING VINE ATTACK!" the both said together.

A flaming vine grew from the ground and brought the paper monster down.

The two ninjas sat down due to all the work that had been done practicing and caught their breath. They both looked in the others direction and jumped off the cliff to leave the nomicon.

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

"I better be heading home as it's a school night my mum will kill me" said the ninja.

**(**_**Both the ninjas know that the other is a pupil at school and that a new ninja is chosen every 4 years**_**)**

"Same my mum is very strict, see you later ninja" I answered and ran off in to the night toward my house and the ninja ran in the opposite direction.

_**There is chapter5 of the dragon ninja i hope you liked it and please keep reading.**_

_**:)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Flaming vine attack

_**Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 6

_**Randy's P.O.V...**_

Well I learned out the hard way that to defeat a mighty force two ninjas are better than one. I guess my story starts the day after me and the dragon ninja learned the flaming vine attack...

_**The next day in Mrs.**____**Driscoll's class…**_

"Come on Cunningham that's wonk, don't be such a shoob." Said Howered.

"No I just don't think that I need her any more yes she has helped in one place or another I just think that in those positions I could have done it all myself. Without her help."

"But Cunningham she can fly, can you fly? No, she beat that robot to the ground when she hit it from above."

"I could have taken that robot down just as good."

Suddenly there was a large shudder go across the school and we heard a crash car alarm go off outside. A robot as taller than the school came stomping outside.

"Well then Mr. Sure-of-himself go take care of it then." Said Howered in a stubborn voice.

When all the other students ran out of the school in fright I ran toward the bathroom and slipped on my ninja suit then smoke bombed to where the robot was.

_**Outside with the robot...**_

When I got there the dragon ninja was already there trying to cut into the robot with her katana.

"Oh, ninja the robot is tougher than it looks my katana won't cut through it. It only makes scratches." Said the dragon ninja when she caught randy in the corner of her eye.

"Let, me try. NINJA SLICE!" I ran had fist toward the huge robot and managed to make a cut the size of a pencil into the robots big belly.

"What!" I said in disappointment.

"Told you" said the dragon ninja happily that she was right.

In frustration I shot every attack at the robot but they only made scratches on the surface of the robot.

"Wings of the dragon!" the dragon ninja sprouted turquoise dragon wings and began to rise of the floor and make her way toward the robots face high in the sky. By the time she got down she was tired and out of breath.

"Hey, ninja I think I know what to do. He has a weakness spot on the back of his neck if I breathy fire on it then I think that he will shrink to a smaller size then we can crush him with a flaming vine attack."

This sounded like a good plan to me and the only way to get rid of him.

"Ok, you fly up there and shrink him then quickly fly down here to me so we can finish him."

The dragon ninja flew up behind the robot and started to blow fire on to the back of his neck soon enough the robot started to shrink. The dragon ninja began to quickly fly down to me and her wings disappeared from her back.

The robot finally got to the size of the first floor and small enough to attack.

"NINJA FLAMEING VINE ATTACK!" shouted the two ninjas as a shot of there linked hands to the soil around the robot there was a tremble and then out of the ground around the robot lots of large flaming vines sprouted from the ground and surrounding the robot and crushing and melting the robot in to tiny pieces.

Me and the dragon ninja looked at each other in achievement.

"Thanks dragon ninja I couldn't have done it without you. I believed that I could have done everything without your help but i was wrong and i have been a shoobtastic jerk (he he new word)."

"That's fine I know that having me around has been a big change for you"

The students started to surround us and started chanting.

"smokebomb, smokebomb!" me and the dragon ninja looked at each other.

"SMOKEBOMB!" we said together.

So that's why two ninjas are better than one. If dragon ninja hadn't spotted that weak spot then the whole school would have been demolished.

_**There is chapter 6 hope you liked it. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Masks Part 1

_**Hi everyone here is chapter 7. Thanks for all your support. Hope you enjoy. :)**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 7

* * *

"How did this happen..."

_**24 hours before...**_

_**Randy's P.O.V...**_

Everything has smoothed out between me and the dragon ninja now I have finally realised I do need her some times after the robot incident.

_**3 Days later...**_

Me and Howered were talking to Tash in English about there being so little robots around lately.

"I haven't seen the ninjas around lately. Have you?" said Tash.

"No, have you RANDY?!" said Howered saying the word randy a little louder.

"Well...there haven't been any robots or monsters so I suppose they don't need to fight anyone." I said truthfully.

"Oh good point." Said Tash.

_**Same day at lunch...**_

"*_munch, munch*_ come on Cunningham I love the gravy fries *_munch, munch_*" Howered explained between munching his lunch.

"But Howered they were my gravy fries!" I complained in anger.

"Oh come on randy you can finish off mine" said Katie generously.

My eyes lit up "really!" Before she could answer I grabbed the box of left over gravy fries and wolfed them down. I licked the left over gravy from the box and put them down on the table.

Suddenly a large robot human polar bear crashed through the roof of the cafeteria sending the concrete blocking all the exits. All of the students except me, Howered and Katie ran around the cafeteria screaming.

I started running to the toilets to change into my ninja suit only to see Katie run to the toilet. I ignored her and ran through the door.

_**Katie's P.O.V...**_

"SMOKEBOMB!" I shouted.

The blue smoke and the smell of fire crackers filled the air around me and as it started to clear. I stood in the middle of the cafeteria in my Ninja suit.

"SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja appeared next to me and the smell of farts and a red smoke filled the air.

The big polar bear stood in the middle of the room. A shot of blue energy shot out of the polar bears hands. The ninja and I dodged the ray and the wall behind where we stood suddenly swirled into icy spikes.

"Oh, it can freeze things. I wondered what it did" said the ninja confidently.

The ninja dodged three more blasts and then threw three ninja rings at it that got frozen half way there.

"Well while you look at him I'm defeating you from the other side" I said but before I could do anything the polar bear spun around and froze me just leaving my head free. The ninja ran over to me but the polar bear froze him as he just got next to me leaving his head free too.

"Well wasn't that cleaver. Just as I get stuck you come along and get stuck too." I said to the ninja annoyed.

"I was trying to help!" said the ninja in protest.

"Stop arguing Ninjas I have been sent to unmask you both so the whole of Norrisville will know who you are" the monster said this in a deep growly while it slowly walked toward the ninja and I. The whole audience looked at us with wide eyes with me and the ninja trying to squirm free from the ice holding us prisoner.

The monster reached us and pulled on our masks...

* * *

_**EPIC CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Masks Part 2

_**Sorry for the wait hope u forgive me for leaving it on a cliff-hanger anyway on with the story :)**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 8

The monster reached us and pulled on our masks...

_**Randy's P.O.V...**_

The monster reached us and pulled on our masks they slipped off easily and the whole crowd gasped.

"The dragon ninja is Katie! Oh come on Cunningham."

"Katie!" I said surprised

"Randy!" said Katie surprised.

The whole cafeteria was filled with gasps and whispering. The monster tried to smash us only to get kicked in the leg by Liam.

"Leave them alone!" he said confidently but this tone changed as the huge monster turned stomping on the ground. Cracks started to appear in the ice as the hot air began to melt the ice. Howered ran over with a plate of hot gravy from the fries and poured it over the ice and it began to melt.

"Thanks Howered, and Katie we will talk later, but for now let's get our masks and beat this creep."

"All right let's Roll" Katie ran toward the masks while the monster was now being distracted by Liam and Tash. Katie picked them up and threw randy's mask to him. They both pulled them on and the room was blinded by an electric blue and red light and Katie and Randy stood in the room in there ninja suits.

"Hey, tall white and frosty taste my ninja breath of the dragon" Katie said and she shot a fire ball at the monster the monster yowled and its arm fell off.

"Look randy its weakness is the heat"

"Ninja Tengu fire ball" I said while my suits colours turned the other way around and I continuously shot balls of fire at the monster as Katie did the same with her breath of the dragon. The monster began to yowl in pain as the monster began to fall apart and was finally a pile of scrap metal in the middle of the cafeteria. I shot an air fist at the exits and blasted all the rubble out of the way of the exits. The students screamed in appreciation and surrounded us.

I turned to the dragon ninja and whispered in her ear "meet me at my house at 5PM bring your nomicon and mask." Katie nodded.

"SMOKEBOMB!" we both went out in the smelling smoke.

_**The same day at 5PM at Randy's house...**_

_**Katie's P.O.V...**_

"So...You're the ninja" I said trying to break the silence."

"Yep...and you're the dragon ninja" he answered.

There was a long silence before I spoke up "so now what are we going to do now the whole town knows we are the ninjas!"

"That's why I called u here with your nomicon so we can link the nomicon knowledge together and work it out." Said Randy getting his nomicon from his bag so I started to get mine out to.

We both lay them out on the floor opened them together and we got sucked in. We landed on the floor of a wood with blossom trees with red and electric blue flowers on the trees.

"Ok nomicon we need help we...accidently...reviled our identities" randy said this scratching the back of his neck. The nomicons sky flashed a fierce red. Randy flinched at the nomicons reaction.

"Do u think you have a mind wipe of some kind...or..." randy trailed off.

"**To wipe the mind you must replay and prove yourself in just one way**" I read the nomicons words aloud.

"What the juice does that even mean?" said randy.

"Well I'm no expert but I think it might mean that we need to prove ourselves to the nomicons before they can trust us with the key to the mind wipe." I said smartly.

"Aren't you good at riddles?" he said sarcastically.

**There's chapter 8 and sorry I didn't update it earlier.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gems part 1

_**Hello my fellow RC9GN fans here is chapter 9 of the dragon ninja hope you like and please enjoy. If you haven't read chapter 8 yet go back one and please read. Remember to review my story.**_

The Dragon Ninja

Chapter 9

_**Randy's P.O.V...**_

The next 3 days were strange for me and Katie as the whole of Norrisville new Katie and me's secret of being the ninja and it wasn't going well now that McFist knew who the Norrisville ninjas are and all our friends and relations are. There have been many attacks on both of our houses only in the past 3 days but both of us have been able to protect are families.

School is the worst me and Katie have been crushed by thanks and fan mail I'm just sick of it and wish we weren't so stupid. Although it has its ups and downs like the principle has given us some slack if we are late and we don't get detentions. Right now I'm Running through the halls with Katie and Howered and everyone is crowding around us.

"God you pair of shoobs why did you have to reveal your identities I'm not complaining about some of the ups but being chased around the school by fans is just annoying now." Howered said in an annoyed voice.

"It wasn't our fault that robot caught us unaware." Randy looked at me with a look saying really. "ok so it was our fault a little."

"Yes it w..." Howered was cut off when a large robocrab crushed the side of the building me and Katie both grabbed our ninja masks and slid them on. (Ok so becoming the ninja became easier to do).

"Ninja o'clock!" I said and the whole crowed cheered for us.

The robocrab grabbed Tash by the waist in its claw not hurting her but tight enough so that she couldn't wriggle out.

Katie and I got it outside so it wouldn't destroy the school any more than it has.

Katie got her ninja numchucks out and started to fire the crab which made dents in its stomach armour.

_**Katie P.O.V...**_

I got my ninja numchucks out and started to fire their energy the crab which made dents in its armour. I put them away and started to breathe fire at it.

"Wings of the dragon!" I sprouted my turquoise dragon wings and began to rise of the effortlessly floor. I did a graceful flip over the crab and continuously blew fire balls a t the crab every one of them missing Tash. The crab began to lose its grip on Tash and se slid out and ran over to me.

"Thanks Katie" she said this then ran off to meet Liam who was watching in the distance.

My attention went back to the robocrab and saw it melt into o puddle of red hot metal. My wings disappeared and I landed on the ground.

I turned to randy who had stood there with his mouth open on the sidelines seeing that I had done everything.

Just as I was about to speak the nomicon come out of my pocket and started to hover in front of me and randy. It began to glow and a hologram screen appeared in front of it. The nomicons words became clear on the screen.

"**well done Katie you have proven yourself and you have done enough to earn your gem of spells this will help you to make the people of Norrisville forget your identity's but to do this you must have yours and Randy's gems together to generate enough power to complete the spell.**" I read this aloud and started to smile as a turquoise gem started to materialise in front of the screen it flouted toward me and attached itself to the middle of the G on my suit it began to glow as it attached.

"**When outside your ninja suit your gem will appear as a necklace and you may use it for certain things if you miss use it then I will take it from you so you cannot use it outside of your suit.**" The nomicons screen disappeared and it dropped from the air I caught it.

"Well done Katie you earned your gem! Now all I need to do is earn mine." Rand congratulated me.

_**Thanks for reading and like I said at the beginning if you haven't already then read chapter 8 which I put in instead of my announcement.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
